


Unnamed Prices

by SolarisRasa



Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind!Magnus, Blindness, M/M, Open ended, Seeing in color, Soulmates, Whumptober 2020, loss of sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…Migraine | Concussion | BlindnessAlec Lightwood's world bursts into color but his golden-eyed soulmate won't even look at him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Unnamed Prices

When Alec’s world turned radiant with color, he was terrified. 

The bright lights and the crush of bodies were overwhelming enough without being able to see the naseauting array of colors that made up the sea of people, of glitter. 

His first thought is to hide, his soulmate is surely a man, surely going to blow his biggest secret wide open. Izzy and Jace on either side of him stop him from being able to bolt and air is hard to come by. Izzy’s lips are scarlet, Jace’s already gleaming hair true gold. 

He looks around frantically, and a new thought occurs to him. With so many people it’s impossible to tell who his soulmate is. It should be a relief, to know that he can continue to hide, but it only hurts. The one person who should be able to love him for everything he is and they’re a stranger in the crowd. 

Alec hates clubs, though he’s almost certain it’s more because he tells himself to hate them than any real negative feeling toward them. He doesn’t know how to go about navigating the crowd to actually mingle and try to find the other person who is suddenly seeing color. He’s mostly adept at pushing through people to get to a goal.

Izzy grabs his arm, “Alec?”

He shakes the thoughts away, swallowing the disorientation of the bright world he’s suddenly part of.

Seeing him re-focus, Izzy pulls him after Jace, talking loudly, “We’ve spotted Magnus, come on!”

Alec follows, eyes darting around as he tries to look for someone else searching the crowd. There’s no one.

They stumble into an open place and Alec sucks in a hard breath. It’s him.

Magnus Bane is beautiful. His makeup is perfect and his outfit drapes over him in a way that makes Alec’s mouth go dry, not to mention the soft curve of his hair that’s just asking for Alec to run his fingers through it.

This is his soulmate.

Alec can practically taste the truth of it as Magnus’ golden cat eyes flash over them.

“Shadowhunters.” 

Magnus doesn’t even look at Alec and when they’re meeting concludes, he disappears without ever having done so. 

Jace tries to ask if he’s okay, his brows pulled together in tight concern and Alec knows it’s because the bond is awash with his despair.

He knows it happens sometimes, it happened to his parents but they still married despite only Maryse seeing color. He should’ve known, he thinks, as he follows his siblings in a daze, that even this one thing was too good for him.

-

Magnus’ whole body feels strange, like he’s brushed against some deep magic and he wonders if there was something the shadowhunters brought with them. He had been able to get a good reading on two of them and thought there might have been a third, but whoever they had been they’d been quiet and still and with the noise of the club and the angelic power bleeding off all of them it had been difficult to tell.

He drops his glamour as soon as he’s back in his own room in the lair, his cat eyes going half-lidded and murky, the scar that cuts across his upper face visible to anyone who can see. 

He raises a hand and gently presses his fingertips to the mark. He might have won the fight with his father, but the cost was high. 

He wonders, if he has a soulmate out there, if he’ll ever know.

Shaking himself from his melancholy, Magnus knows he needs to decide if he'll help the shadowhunters with Clary. He thinks he'll have to, if only for his own satisfaction, he see, metaphorically, the girl grow up after all.

Maybe he can get some answers to the tingling feeling that still hasn't faded while he's at it. 


End file.
